¿Te das cuenta?
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Te das cuenta de lo absurda que es esta conversación, verdad? / Karin tragó saliva nerviosamente. Tal vez había jugado demasiado con fuego… o más bien hielo.


¿Te das cuenta?

( **N/A: ¡ADVERTENCIA! El siguiente fanfic contiene lenguaje vulgar y temas sexuales. Es más humor que otra cosa, pero se recomienda discreción.** )

Cuando Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitán shinigami del décimo escuadrón del Gotei 13, estaba a solo unos pocos documentos de terminar la última pila del papeleo de ese día, un cálido cuerpo de repente brincó sobre él acomodándose en su regazo.

-Hola, anciano decrepito y pedófilo que amo mucho.- sintió un ligero beso en su mejilla y una mano en su muslo.

Suspiró cansadamente. Solo era su esposa. Hitsugaya Karin, tercera oficial al mando del décimo escuadrón.

Le alegraba verla pero por mucho que la amara ella no debería estar aquí y menos en este momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Karin? Creí haberte dicho que entrenes a los nuevos reclutas.- gruñó con molestia al sentir más besos en su mejilla, besos que fueron bajando hasta su barbilla y de ahí a su cuello. –Y estoy trabajando en estos papeles así que sí pudieras dejarme terminar mi trabajo te lo agradecería mucho.- ella se apartó con el ceño fruncido.

-Recuérdame… ¿cómo demonios fue que me hiciste dos hijos?- preguntó ofendida por su falta de reacción a su intento de seducirlo. –Porque ahora mismo podría jurar que eres gay o algo…- él rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, te hice a nuestra hija en nuestra luna de miel en la pose del misionero, ambos estábamos aprendiendo. Ahora, a nuestro hijo te lo hice después de que la niña pidiera un hermanito probablemente ese fin de semana donde la dejamos con su tía, posiblemente en la ducha, o bien en el sofá o quizás esa vez cuando estabas sobre tus manos y rodillas en el piso de la cocina.- ella lo miró con la boca abierta y el rostro escarlata. –Sí tienes dudas sobre mi sexualidad, con gusto te recordaré mi preferencia por morenas amantes del futbol con un gran nivel de reiatsu llamadas Karin esta misma noche. Ahora por favor márchate para que pueda terminar mi trabajo.- concluyó con fría calma.

-¡E-eres un p-pervertido!- chilló indignada.

-De nosotros dos, ¿quién estaba A, tratando de tener sexo en una oficina, o B, intentando terminar su trabajo?-

-Pff, amas más a estos papeles que a mí.- masculló por lo bajo.

-Tú amas más a tu balón parchado que a mí.- se defendió.

-¡Con mi balón no te metas!-

-Lo dice la que estaba metiendo su mano en mis pantalones mientras yo estaba intentando terminar de hacer mis tan amados, según tú, papeles.-

-Ya tendrás ganas de meter tu cosa en un agujero y ninguno de los míos va a estar disponible.- amenazó descaradamente. –Ya verás, querrás sexo y te mandaré con tus estúpidos papelitos.-

-Por favor, Karin. Cuando quiera sexo te abriré las piernas y estarás tan mojada para mí como siempre, como ahora mismo, de hecho.- Karin no pudo evitar un agudo gritito nada típico de ella al sentir una de sus manos dentro de su Hakama frotando justo la zona húmeda en sus bragas.

¿Cuándo demonios el bastardo hizo eso? Aun a pesar de su confusión y molestia, estaba disfrutando enormemente el sentirlo darle un poco de atención a su necesitada entrepierna, sin embargo él se retiró antes de que alcanzara a saciar un poco de su libido.

-¡Oye!- se quejó. –Eso fue jugar sucio.-

-Te dije que quiero terminar mi trabajo. Sí me dejaras terminaría más rápido y tú tendrías tu cogida más rápido. Todos ganan.- siguió con su tono de bastardo indiferente.

-Quiero la cogida ahora. ¿O acaso me vas a dejar sola y triste con mis pequeños dedos?- se llevó un dedo a la boca, chupándolo sugestivamente con la intención de tentarlo.

-Sinceramente, no me molesta nada la idea de que te masturbes pensando en mí.-

-¿Y no te molesta la idea de perderte el espectáculo?- siguió intentando provocarlo.

-Puedo hacer que lo repitas para mí luego. O puedo masturbarte yo mismo en cualquier momento. Excepto cuando estoy trabajando, así que vete.- insistió en echarla de su oficina.

-No me iré de aquí hasta tener por lo menos un orgasmo.-

-Sí te vas ahora en la noche puedo darte hasta diez, o más.- intentó chantajearla.

-¿Por qué no me das diez ahora?-

-¿Por qué no me ayudas con el papeleo?-

-Claro, con gusto. ¿Por qué no me coges mientras estoy en eso?- sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo absurda que es esta conversación, verdad?- suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no has avanzado nada en tu precioso trabajo desde que estoy aquí, verdad?- su sonrisa de pronto se trasformó en una llena de malicia.

Toshiro quiso abofetearse.

Claro, ella estaba ofendida así que había estado haciendo tiempo para que no pudiera seguir con el trabajo que estaba desesperado por terminar de una vez. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta?

-¿Te das cuenta de que vas a pagar por esto, verdad?- la miró peligrosamente con sus ojos turquesas entrecerrados.

Karin tragó saliva nerviosamente. Tal vez había jugado demasiado con fuego… o más bien hielo.

Cuando salió cojeando de la oficina de su marido un par de horas después, los miembros del escuadrón le preguntaron muy preocupados sí se encontraba bien, sí alguien la había atacado y qué era eso blanco que tenía en la comisura de la boca. Limpiándose la cara por septuagésima vez, la tercera oficial les aseguró que no debían preocuparse, pero que evitaran entrar a la oficina del capitán por un tiempo.

Hitsugaya realmente no toleraría más interrupciones que le evitaran terminar con su precioso papeleo.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Seh... este es el fic raro y subido de tono q les dije en el fic anterior xD Aquí lo tienen... No es lemon ni lime pero si q es un poco sexoso, así q lo pondre en calificacion M solo para estar segura xP

Ojala les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
